Show of Lights
by Comanche-Antigo
Summary: When Shepard decides to investigate an Ancient device first hand, he gets more than he bargained for. First fic. Contains a slight death.
1. Chapter 1

Going to by weird! And I'm all for surprises.

Rate at T, just in case I get carried away like I usually do.

* * *

**Show of Lights  
**Chapter 1

The thought of yet another mission made him want to hurl. It was bad enough that McKay constantly wanted to check out the settlements of the gate addresses they had found on a small Ancient tablet. The worse part was that he was always dragged along, unless he could find some excuse to send Major Lorne's team instead of his. Dr.Weir had noticed this, and wasted no time in telling him how important this was. 'Ha!' He would say when they hadn't found anything, that he had been right all along. Vengeance was sweet.

Now he contemplated his problems while being dragged into the gate by a muttered Rodney, followed by the rest of the team. The planet, he soon found out, was about as populated as Antarctica, if not less if you counted the outpost there. All he saw was nothing and more nothing, until an excited shout from McKay made him turn his head. The building he saw wasn't all that remarkable, even though he could tell it was Ancient. Following McKay, he openly mused.

"I wonder what it's for."

McKay came back at him snappily. "I wouldn't have known."

The Colonel shrugged. "Just thinking out loud." The door came into to view as they neared it, and he confidently went forward, and then backed up slightly as the door opened by itself, probably due to his ATA gene. The door opened to the inside, which was pitch black. Taking his P-90 and switching on the light, he disappeared into the darkness. The team followed suit, and by the time they were all inside the panels were glowing softly, letting them see all of what was around them. It was a large room, filled with all kinds of Ancient devices, many of which could be seen on Atlantis.

One of the devices caught his eye. It was a small panel, with hand engravings, and some words written in Ancient in the middle of the two handprints.

"Hey McKay…"

Muttering something unhearable, he trudged over from the other side of the room and looked at the text, not realizing that he was muttering the translation as he read it.

"Hmmm….Those who seek eternal peace….There is but one path that might release such a place before one's eyes…."

There was more below it, but it was scratched out beyond reading. The scientist shrugged, then walked away, turning once to tell John to leave it alone, but finding to his horror that the Colonel had placed his hands in the engravings. There was a low whirring sound as he tried to pull his hands away, and when it reached a high pitched whistle, he collapsed on the floor and everything was silent.

Dr. McKay watched this numbly, and then quickly told Ronon and Teyla to run back to the gate and dial in for Dr. Beckett.

* * *

TBC. Will try to update regularly.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, quick, eh?

We've got some spoilers for Epiphany in this chapter. You've been warned.

**

* * *

**

**Show of Lights  
**Chapter 2

Dr.Weir tried to hide her worried look as the call came in, putting the stern brick wall on her face that hid her emotions well. What could possibly have happened? There was no telling what they had been up to, but she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Carson was soon on his way through the gate, probably wondering himself what happened.

* * *

Once the doctor was through, he hurried along with Teyla and Ronon to where the Colonel had collapsed. Rodney stood as he walked in.

"I've got a pulse. He just collaspedall of a sudden."

He cast a meaningful glance at the device, which since had powered down and now glowed softly like everything around it. Dr.Beckett looked at it too.

"Aye. Well, let's get him on the stretcher then."

The medical team hoisted Shepard onto the stretcher, and then carried him back to the gate. Dr. McKay started looked around the device to see what might have gone wrong, finding nothing but a medium sized chipped off piece from where the writing that had been scratched out had been. Quickly picking it up, he followed the team back out into the forest, and through the Stargate.

* * *

When the Colonel awoke, he wasn't on the planet, and neither was he on Atlantis. Instead, he stood in an old park on Earth that he had loved, but it was completely deserted. The quiet was only interrupted by the occasional plight of birds in the trees and perhaps the short whooshes of the afternoon breeze. The look of confusion on his face was readable, and his hazel eyes darted around for a moment. How could he possibly be here?

As he turned around, he found one of the park benches, and slowly sat down, half expecting something to happen. Well, his expectance was answered as a glowering and moving flow of light came up to him, twirling about in the air, and then taking a human form.

"Teer!" He cried, happy to see someone he knew.

"Hello, John." She said sweetly.

"So, why am I missing the party?" Shepard looked around.

"Because you're dying."

* * *

They heaved Colonel Shepard's body into the hospital bed, hooking him up to the IVs and watching his heart beat carefully. Dr.Weir watched all this quietly, silently brooding about what a loss of such a team member would mean. Carson came in with a foreboding look on his face.

"What is it, Carson?" Alarm edged at her voice.

"I'm afraid….'is organs are shutting down. Elizabeth, he's dying."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Some responses to your reviews

**sherryw**- Yes, I do intend to touch on that later in the story.

**Stealth Dragon- **Of course not. : ) To have him just _die_ would be much too simple for me. Don't worry.

**drufan- **You're quite right. evil smirk

* * *

**Show of Lights  
**Chapter Three

"Oh yeah, good joke, ha ha, I'm laughing myself dead! Now, tell me what's really going on."

John was hoping that he was right in thinking this was just a joke. More than hoping, _praying_. But no, it was destined not to be, as he could now see the completely serious look in her eyes.

"No John, it's true, and there's only one way to escape letting yourself slip away."

"And what's that?"

"You must ascend."

Now he was definitely hoping this was a joke. He couldn't ascend! There was so much more he needed to do on Atlantis. As if reading his thoughts, she spoke again.

"It will only be worse if you die, and if you rise with me you will still be able to talk to them, though it is still forbidden to interfere."

She gave a struggled smile, and he looked up at her after gazing at the ground for a moment.

"But why is this happening?"

He could see Teer contemplating whether to tell him.

"The device that you touched was designed to give you the secret of peace. When the Ancients found the technology and the knowledge, they thought it was their ticket to get rid of the Wraith forever. Of course, they were wrong. Instead of giving the secret, the device released into the suitors system a virus of sorts that would quickly eat away the parts of them that kept them alive. When the Ancients figured this out, it was almost too late, for so many had tried to use the device. One of the last remaining scientists scribbled a warning on a rock, before he left for Atlantis. Unfortunately, your Doctor McKay didn't see the warning."

Shepard rolled his eyes after she finished. "Obviously…" He muttered. "So, my only door out of here is to go glowy."

* * *

Dr.Weir was starting to think of being a diplomat as being a planned thing. Somewhere between McKay's bickering, Zelenka's….babble, might we call it, and Beckett's constant surveillance over the person who was the cause of all this, it was a wonder anything got done. Then again, nobody wanted anything done. They just wanted the Colonel back. She knocked quietly on the door to McKay's lab, letting herself in when he yelled from the back of the room an inquiry on who was there. He immediately looked up from his study of the piece of rock engravings from the plant.

"So…thought I might come down here and see if we're getting anywhere."

McKay, seemingly having been just waiting to put his front door to work, started.

"Well I've translated the first part and…….."

"Rodney, is this good news or bad news?"

"Bad news. Very bad news. The Ancients made this thing, and decided it didn't work after...half their scientific staff died from trying it."

Weir looked slightly pale, but held her own.

"But….?"

"But I just might be able to cure this virus, or whatever it is. I've figured out that if we lessen the power input of the shield, and send the Colonel through, the virus would be pulled out of him and would disappear once we shut the gate down."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I think I might be able to route more power to the gate than to the shield, if I can isolate the correct grids."

"Okay, I'll inform Beckett."

* * *

He stood up as the argument ensued.

"No! I can't just leave everyone on Atlantis!"

"John, you know they'll be fine."

"No, they won't! Just think of what this will do to my team!"

"All the more reason to ascend instead of die."

Sighing, he kicked a rock, stumbling forward in surprise as his foot went right through it.

"What the! What was that!"

"I'm sorry John, there isn't much time, the process has already started."

"Without my consent?" He roared at her in rage, causing her to step back slightly.

* * *

TBC

**A/N**: Sorry, was never much for really long chapters. And if my tech is completely wrong, forgive me. XD I'm not exactly an expert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Show of Lights**

Chapter Four

It was one thing for a plan to work, and a whole other thing for it to work _well_. Now Rodney debated with himself what the outcome would be, all the while mumbling and hoping he hadn't made a mistake on the shield. If he had, then it was so much for saving Sheppard, for it was hard to be alive when you had ceased to exist. McKay winced at the thought, and then hurried off to give Beckett the run down. Run down usually meant a good, long conversation that left the victims asleep in their chair and drooling on themselves. This time it meant a bit more than that, as everyone had guessed from the scientist's sultry attitude as he meandered into the infirmary.

"Doctor?" He called out, trying to hide his growing concern behind his annoying sing-song voice.

Yes, he was truly concerned for his friend. Though, it would be nice to have the kid-like officer not looking over his should all the time….

He smacked himself mentally for even thinking such a thing.

The frenzy about Atlantis wasn't expected so quickly, and more quickly was the silence that engulfed the city as Sheppard's unconscious body was wheeled into the gate room, followed by Beckett and some other staff. The Doctor looked up as an expectant Weir took her place at the top of the stairs. The gate began dialing to a neutral planet, which had a medical team waiting on the other side. As they neared the shimmering pool, the Colonel's body suddenly went into convulsions.

"Fine!" He nearly yelled.

"Really?" Teer looked a bit surprised at his sudden decision.

"Yes, now just get on with it. They've been worried long enough." John's face reflected sad determination, and slight anger as the ascended woman smiled at him.

"Come." She held out her arms, and he took her hands in his, closing his eyes and waiting for it to come. As it started, he could feel the sparkling lights around him seeping through his eyelids, before a sudden pain made his eyes snap open. Now it was Teer's turn to look confused.

"What…" They were being pulled apart as the mind set of the park ripped open into the Atlantis gate room as his body's eyes pulled him from his deep slumber back into reality. And oh god he was tired. He resisted letting sleep take him for a moment, so he could look around, seeing Carson wide eyed and Dr.Weir quickly heading down the steps towards them. And then the blackness took him.

It seemed like just after he closed his eyes he was waking up again. Well, it always seemed like that after a good nights sleep. Great, now he would have all the latest mattress commercials stuck in his head. Small amounts of sound floated through his awakening ears.

"_It's as if the virus just…disappeared."_ A distinctly Scottish accent. Carson, of course.

"_But how can that be?"_ Doctor Weir's serious voice.

"_I have no idea. And there's something else."_

"_Yes?" _ She suddenly sounded worried, and he knew Beckett was giving her the kind of look you gave the parents of a kid with cancer.

"_Well…his DNA has been slightly manipulated…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

Rodney's voice suddenly cut in. _"There's only one thing between, well, ascended and human."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Ancient." _Beckett and McKay's voices sounded together.

TBC

The end? No, this is just the beginning.

**A/N: **Of we go into the wild blue yonder, eh? Soooo sorry it took so long. It wasn't a mental block, I just completely lost my train of thought for this for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

_Because you all are so lovely, I'm posting this chapter early! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Show of Lights  
**Chapter 5

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Ancient? But that wasn't possible! Then again, before the Pegasus Galaxy, neither were life-sucking aliens. Another thing had him stumped. He had agreed to ascend, quite loudly if he recalled. Yet here he was, lying in Atlantis like nothing had happened. Well, excluding the fact that from what he could make out he was no longer human.

Wait…what if he had died…or maybe this was a trick…It made his weary eyes snap open readily. Inclining his head just enough to view the conversation, it all looked real, though he still couldn't be certain. Then Beckett turned and in his usual witch-doctor tone said.

"Don't be trying any funny business just yet Colonel. I'll be with you in a moment."

Oh yes, he was, indeed, in good 'ole Atlantis.

* * *

"Come on! I've been the infirmary for what, a week! How many more tests could you possibly have to torture me with?" 

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Colonel."

John put a hand on his face, rubbing his eyes in exasperation. Though it was quite suddenly gone, replaced by his favorite version of the puppy dog look.

"What do you say I go eat in the mess hall, then come straight back here?"

Carson looked up from the papers he had in his hand, suspicion clearly and shamelessly expressed on his face.

"I say that you'll run off and not come back."

That was actually exactly what John planned on doing, but he easily hid it and continued his little scene.

"I _promise_ I'll come back."

Carson gave in after a momentary pause.

"Fine. But you will come _right_ back here after eating."

"Yes mother." John said sarcastically, losing the face to a sly smile and zooming out the room before the Doctor could change his mind.

* * *

It became eerily quiet the moment he appeared in the mess hall, and he could conclude that the news of his…condition had traveled fast. Trying to ignore it, he went and collected some food, although it wasn't much, seeing as he was hardly ever really hungry. Setting it down, he suddenly made out the distinctive whisper of Dr. Kavanaugh right behind his back. 

"Should they really be letting him roam around? I mean, now, there's no telling what he could do, suck our brains out or kill us with a mere thought!"

His little gang of cronies nodded in agreement, though everyone except Kavanaugh could tell they were scarcely listening. Deciding this was a chance he couldn't miss, John got up and stood behind Dr. Kavanaugh, clearing his throat loudly and speaking.

"Perhaps you'd like to talk a little louder, Doctor? I don't think everyone can hear you."

Kavanaugh, though going a bit pale, stood and turned to Sheppard with an arrogant step.

"Is that a challenge, _Colonel_?"

"Maybe it is, _Doctor_."

Kavanaugh disgustedly turned, then spun on his heel and landed a punch right between Sheppard's eyes. John stumbled backwards, hearing gasps, but unaware to why they were being made. Instead he punched Kavanaugh, making the Doctor stagger and fall on his back. Springing to his feet, Kavanaugh tackled his opponent, somehow getting back up and having his foot at Sheppard's throat before the Colonel could do much of anything.

"Well well, look at this, the military commander can't take on a simple Doctor."

Rage building within him, he suddenly felt Kavanaugh's foot lifting off his throat, and struggled to his feet for another attack, before realizing that the scientist was suspended in mid-air, gagging as if he were being held by his throat. As he concentrated harder, Kavanaugh's lips began to go blue. One of the female scientists broke the stunned silence.

"Stop! You're killing him!"

The rage dissipated as he came to realize what he had just done. Kavanaugh dropped to the ground, wheezing as John backed up against the nearest wall, horrified at his own behavior. One of the closer marines took a clue and held up his P-90.

"Colonel Sheppard, sir, I think you should come with me."

"N-….No….no…"

The Colonel stuttered helplessly, before taking off before more marines could get their guns on him. Getting out of the mess hall as fast as he could, he ran.

* * *

TBC

**A/N: **I thank you all for the lovely reviews. It really helps my writing confidence and keeps me typing. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm glad you all like this. On account of a 'homicidal maniac', I really don't see how you could come to that conclusion. It seemed clear to me and apparently others that he was simply unknowing of what he was capable of._

_Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. My hard drive fried itself and I was unable to write for a long while. I hope to be back and writing like I used to soon._

_All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I currently have no beta._

**Show of Lights**

Chapter 6

He ran until he felt his legs give way, sliding in an almost dreamy state to his knees. Around him the dark, unexplored halls of Atlantis echoed with the sounds of the sea, making noises that were almost words in the silence. Ha! Words. It was crazy to even think such a thing. But then again, come to think of it, the city always seemed to be trying to make words. Jumbled words, words he couldn't even understand, spoken in a way that if you didn't hear it yourself you could never imagine it. It was a deep, groan of speech, not really spoken, but creaked out as the city moved with the sea. Now, though, he heard it speaking clearly, its symphony creating words of what he knew was Ancient tongue. Yes, definitely, for as he listened closer he could understand it.

Any other day such a thing would have spooked the living daylights out of him, but now it was almost comforting to hear the words in his panic. So the city spoke, spoke of sadness and defeat, the wraith, happiness at a new tomorrow, warm caresses that nudged the people of earth along the right road, even of how the sea's surface waves took it back to its younger days. After a while, though, it found that someone was finally listening, and spoke directly to the first that could hear her sweet voice.

'_Hello, John._'

He didn't question it, wasn't even surprised. Not even that he knew of something he never recalled learning. The city was alive, a fact that he would have shunned weeks ago, but now thought of as common sense.

"Atlantis."

Before he knew it he was in a deep conversation with something believed by everyone else to be an inanimate object. Finally she informed him that a team was coming near, and that she must be quiet.

"Wait, can you teach me about….what I am?"

He could almost see her smiling in the darkness and stroking his mind.

'_I already am._'

* * *

It was amazing to Carson how big a knack John Sheppard had for getting himself into trouble. You would think a military man would have enough sense to follow his doctor's orders, but _no_, he just _had_ to run off in a fit of panic from the mess hall. Impeccable, truly impeccable. The call came just a quarter of an hour after Dr. Beckett had released the restless Colonel. Apparently, he had accidentally tried to strangle Dr. Kavanaugh with his mind (kudos to John) and then ran off in fear that he would be blamed for his out-of-control ability (or abilities). Well of course he would. One could never underestimate the close-mindedness of some people. Carson, being, well, Carson, wasn't about to hold a grudge just yet, but he had to admit that the idea of such power unnerved him. Talk about 'I get the last donut or no one gets it'. Still, he trusted John not to go to such lengths to protect himself from the inevitable when people found out.

So, here was the CMO, rushing out to an unexplored part of the city to find the life sign that had disappeared for some reason a few minutes ago. As the team came around a bend, they were greeted by John's body slumped in the middle of the hall. Carson immediately rushed forward, taking a pulse.

"Heart rate is dangerously low, but at least it's there. Bring the stretcher over here."

As they were hoisting the limp Colonel onto the stretcher, Dr. Beckett heard John's breathless voice trying to say something.

"Wait a moment."

When they stopped, he leaned forward, trying to make out the words. It was apparent, soon, that they were not spoken in English.

"Hm, no idea what that is…"

Shrugging it off, Carson got Sheppard the rest of the way onto the stretcher.

"Okay, let's get him to the infirmary."

* * *

It was a while before Elizabeth was able to visit her CO. Not because she was busy, but because she had to be able to control the urge to hit him. The man could give orders, but he was useless for following them, especially from a medical standpoint. He could have at least gone to the infirmary instead of the Atlantean equivalent of the middle of nowhere. Walking into the waiting room, she noted Carson's nod, then went in to find John still in what the Doctor had described as a near stasis sleep. The only indication he was alive was the faint pulse and the babble of an odd language they hadn't figured out yet. As she came closer to him, she could just make out the words, just enough to gasp as realization hit her. She ran to tell Carson.

Why the rush? He was speaking Ancient.

This was not all that remarkable, really, seeing as he was an Ancient. But still, even Ancients didn't just start speaking their language all of a sudden. It was like a two year old flawlessly understanding and reciting Shakespeare. It just didn't happen. Unless he had just happened to come across an Ancient repository on his elopement, or some outside factor unknown to them was acting.

And according to the Earth rule of thumb, Ancient repositories and outside factors were bad to come across, the latter proving to be the worst of the two.

TBC

**A/N: **I do intend to touch on the questions created in this chapter soon. Patience, my lovelies! Love all the reviews and am full to the brim with confidence thanks to all of you. Keep them coming and I'll keep writing!


	7. Chapter 7

_I have no beta. All mistakes in grammar are mine and mine alone._

**Show of Lights**

Chapter 7

Floating through the nothingness of sleep, he could only faintly recall why he was so tired. Atlantis had spoken to him, and then…

And then what? He had fainted? No, he remembered being aware, but being…confused. The Doctor had come for him, and he had tried talking to him, but Carson just looked at him like he was something out of Steven King's _It_. Ow, bad analogy, he hated that movie. Aroused by the very thought of the movie that should never have been deemed as a film, he was more alert of his surroundings. They were not, however, what he had expected. He was lying in a hammock, suspended on two large oak trees, and looking out over a flowered meadow.

"Not again…"

He mumbled, and was surprised to hear an immediate reply.

"I'm afraid that's not the case. You're quite alive."

Spinning around to meet the voice, he stumbled backwards at what awaited him. Nothing. The voice whispered right in his ear, so close he could feel the stir of breath.

"It was supposed to kill you, filthy Ornean."

Ornean? Where did that come from? As he whirled around again, he caught a flash of black and red in the corner of his eye.

"Not to worry, you will die soon enough. I assure you it will be full of pain."

John finally came out of his shock and replied.

"Who are you?"

The voice seemed to cackle in glee at his confusion.

"Don't you know, filthy Ornean? Do you ask just to test me? Well, here is your answer."

A blast of freezing cold hit him in the chest, snapping him from the dream world back to reality.

* * *

Dr. Carson Beckett frowned as he inspected the Colonel's shoulder. Looking at his clipboard, then back to the odd lump, he sighed. Elizabeth walked up behind him. 

"Well? Can you tell me anything?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, I have no idea what could have him suddenly speaking Ancient. Are you sure he didn't know it before?"

"He might have known a few words, but he was speaking in complex sentences."

Carson nodded.

"I see…Also…take a look at this…"

He lifted the gown so Sheppard's back was exposed. Indicating two unnatural looking protrusions on his shoulders, he spoke.

"I have no idea what this is. It's like a two new sections of bone are growing out of his shoulder blades."

With a concerned look, he put down the gown and went about his business. Dr. Weir went to leave, when she heard a soft moan from the bed. Turning around, she saw that John's eyes were fluttering open sleepily. Moving back to where she had been standing, she greeted him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

He looked at her liked it was a stupid question.

"Well, I'm usually not this blunt, but my back feels like crap."

Giving a lop-sided smile, he continued.

"I don't suppose Doc will let me leave already?"

She chuckled.

"I'm afraid not."

When he flinched at the words, she looked a bit more concerned.

"Are you okay?"

John avoided her eyes.

"Yeah...just a...bad dream…Look, if I can't get out of here, then I might as well sleep my time off, so...I'm gonna get some shut eye."

"Okay."

She frowned, waited for him to nod off, and then went to leave the infirmary. A bad dream. For now they would leave it at that. She would wait until he was feeling better to ask him about speaking Ancient.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. As they say, life comes at you fast. Anyway, who are the Orneans? And who is this sinister new foe? Well, I'm not sure even I know. Help me, reviewers! Grace me with your lovely ideas! 

One thing I do know…there is much more Shep whump to come! –cackles-

Also, I have nothing against Steven King or _It_. If you happen to like it, just consider it a private joke. If you don't like it…consider it a public joke! XD


	8. Chapter 8

_The poem in this chapter is mine and should not be used without my permission. _

_Oh, and this chapter gave me much grief…so…just know that I tried. _

**Show of Lights**  
Chapter 8

The next time he awoke, night had fallen on the city, and only those on the night shift moved around. The dark infirmary was quiet, yet the city was discreetly whispering a soft string of words, which sounded almost like the Athosian lullabies. The words were Ancient, he knew, and he listened closely to make them out. They translated, roughly, to the following.

Go to sleep, my people  
Rest your tired heads  
The day awaits you  
But you await your bed  
Go to sleep, my people  
The morning sun will show  
That, despite your worries  
The day comes high and low.

He chuckled despite himself, and got a very colorful (for lack of a better word) look from one of the nurses on duty. His back, which had been quite a distraction earlier, was just a small twinge now, nothing more than an annoyance. Beckett walked in then, and seemed surprised he was up.

"Ah, Colonel. We had a wee episode back there, didn't we…How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, and regretted it, for his back decided it was possessed by Freddy Krueger again.

"Good, Doc."

"Sure, lad."

The doctor replied, clearly not buying it.

"Okay, anyway, do you think I could get some fresh air while things are still quiet?"

Beckett chuckled.

"No way, Colonel, not after the last stunt you pulled."

"Oh come on, Doc, you know I feel like crap. Why would I run this time?"

"Hmm, that could take a while to answer…Let's see, reason number one…"

John held up his hands.

"Oookay…don't answer that..."

"Well, Colonel, if your question is rhetorical you should say so."

"You've been spending too much time with McKay, Doc."

He looked horrified at the thought of that comparison.

"On the other hand, I'm sure you'll get yourself back in here in no time..."

"Okay, thanks Doc!"

"Tomorrow! Tonight, you rest, Colonel, or I'll be a'showin' you another definition of haggis!"

Sheppard rolled his eyes, but grudgingly settled back into the pillow like a dejected teenager.

* * *

The next morning, he made himself get up as early as possible. The Doctor seemed calm enough letting him go, and didn't have the patience to object when John turned down the hall towards the gym instead of the mess hall. It was no use anyway. He was going to make the most of the time when his back wasn't mysteriously killing him. Gosh…that was a weird phrase. How did you kill someone mysteriously? Oh well.

In the gym he found Teyla practicing stances in the early solitude. She invited him in.

"Colonel Sheppard, should you not be in the infirmary?"

"Nah, Dr. Jekyll is letting me roam around for a while."

She looked confused.

"I thought Dr. Beckett was the head of your medical team…?"

"No, it's a joke. You see, Dr. Jekyll…"

At the look on her face, he gave up and picked up a pair of sticks.

"Would you mind going at it a few times?"

"Well, if Doctor….Beckett-Jekyll doesn't mind, of course."

So they went a few rounds, Teyla winning as usual. Obviously, being a _Homo-Sapius-Ancientus _didn't help his sparring skills. In the middle of the fifth match, his back contracted painfully, and he cried out, dropping the sticks. He slid to the floor, blinded by the pain, and Teyla quickly picked up her radio.

"Medical team to the gym! Something is happening to the Colonel!"

* * *

When he could think again, he was back in the…oh, just guess. Infirmary. Yes. The first thing after that he noticed was that there were two pairs of eye way to close too his face for comfort.

"MCKAY! Get out of my face!"

Rodney looked righteously offended, but stayed there just to irritate him. John, fed up, shot out of the bed, and ended up being tripped by his IV tube. Well, at least he was away from the annoying scientist. Groaning, for his back still ached, he stood up, and nearly jumped out of his skin to see a cloaked figure standing next to Dr. McKay.

"Mcccckkkkkay….who is that?"

His friend looked confused, and looked where Sheppard's eyes were trained without blinking.

"Umm, Colonel, the only other person here is Dr. Weir, and she's behind me…"

"What! You can't see that?"

Elizabeth stepped out from behind Rodney, right into the form, which suddenly dissolved into thin air.

"John…if you're seeing things…"

He gulped, and stopped her.

"No, no, I'm fine…just...tired…"

McKay grinned.

"Great! The CO isn't schizophrenic! Can I go now?"

Weir shot him a withering glare as Carson came into the room.

"Well, Colonel, I'm starting to think I should give you your own room."

Sheppard laughed sarcastically, untangling the IV which had wrapped itself around his leg.

"Very funny, Doc."

"Here, let me help ya with that, lad."

When he was finally free of the Nutrient Tube of Death, he looked up to see the cloaked figure standing disturbingly close to him. He backed up against the nearest wall.

"Come on, how can you not see that?"

The cloaked figure spoke to him in the sinister voice from his dream.

'_They cannot help you. Stop trying to hide, filthy Ornean.'_

The others were looking at him like he was crazy, as he was slowly backed into a corner.

'_You must show yourself sometime, filth.'_

"NO!"

An oddly tolerable pain ripped through his back, and he felt a rush of cool, but not unpleasant, air. The form disappeared. Rodney gagged. Carson made a sound like a squeak. Elizabeth gasped. The pain was gone, but was replaced by two silvery-white wings.

**A/N: **Heh heh, as if turning Sheppy into an Ancient wasn't enough!

As for more whumping, ask and receive, ask and receive…John/Liz comfort scene...My pleasure...-evil smirk-


End file.
